


Of Pens,  Pencils, Stamps, and Letters

by xLitheKitty33



Series: Dramione Drabble Fest [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco lives in France, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hermione lives in America, Implied Romance?, Letters, No Magic AU, Pen Pals, Short Story, might turn out not be a short story at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLitheKitty33/pseuds/xLitheKitty33
Summary: In her school Hermione has signed up to be a part of a pen pal exchange program. This turns out to a be a long time arrangement in which they meet in person.





	1. Pens or Pencils?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione starts writing to her pen pal partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the format of the Griffin & Sabine series by Nick Bantock so this will be formatted similarly. For the majority of their interactions it will be solely through letters, except for the last chapter. I have been really wanting to write this so I supposed I should do it now or I won't at all.

Dear Draco Malfoy, 

Do you like pens or pencils? I decided to write in both because I don't know which you would prefer. Personally, I love pens because they're nice and don't need sharpening, also because I am a freak about keeping pencils sharpened all the time. It depends on the pen though, some pens write a bit spottingly. 

I should tell you about myself, right? I like books, the smell of an old book is always like home to me, but new books don't smell as great. Perhaps I am just an old soul? 

I am also 11 years old and attending a school in America. It is my last year in elementary school. My birthday is September 19th and my favorite color is periwinkle. 

I am not good at this, am I? I don't usually talk to people through letters but I thought it'd be nice to meet someone new. The school I go to always has a really tight group because I come from a small town. I heard it isn't until high school to where we see a ton of new faces. 

I heard that you have been learning English alongside French since you were in diapers? Do you think you could teach me french? I know somethings, but I would love to learn more! Maybe even about the culture? I could teach you American customs too! 

I hope it didn't seem as though I have been rambling too much, it's because I am not exactly sure what to write, but I hope to hear from you soon! I also hope that we could get along! 

Sincerely, 

Hermione Granger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The number of chapters might be a subject to change.


	2. Kindred Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco writes back enthusiastically to the nice girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is really easy to write it feels. I could probably update this story more than the other ones. Each letter is like a new page rather than a chapter but yeah. There might be a lot more chapters than I originally anticipated with the current pace but it won't actually be long I think?

_Bonjour Hermione Granger,_

_You can just write Draco, I wouldn't mind it, after all, it's a bit of a handful to write full names when you can be writing so much more._

_Pens all the way! They have a nice grip and are smoother, the pencils sometimes chip but either one works. Books are nice too, and I agree about the smells, but what's most important is what they're about, no?_

_I know about being an old soul. More often than not I find myself preferring older and more antique methods and music. It's nice to appreciate those kinds of things and even nicer to see that I am possibly not the only one? I feel as though we could be kindred spirits even though we have barely corresponded._

_Oui, I have been learning English, but it would be a bit hard to describe through letters how to speak French. I could certainly swap customs with you, that sounds interesting. My father always says I must align myself in properly with others and make good connections. Learning English is an important part of that as many of our overseas connections don't speak French._

_I think he's already trying to groom me into the position of being the next Malfoy business head. I would prefer to do something more creative to be honest. I am turning eleven soon and am in the same year as you._

_I am very thankful to have enrolled in the program as well and to be paired with you. Perhaps you could give me a list of questions? I will answer and then ask you questions myself? I do enjoy talking with you._

_Sincerely and waiting anxiously,_

_Draco Malfoy_

_P. S. Don't worry about rambling, I personally find it very endearing. I love and find a person who can keep conversations going on for hours attractive. Especially in intellectual pursuits._


	3. Penmanship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione begins writing a list of questions for Draco.

Bonjour Draco, 

If that is the case, you can refer to me as Hermione, or 'Mione as my friends call me.

You have such nice penmanship! I am jealous, mine is like chicken scratch. I don't really believe in all that spiritual stuff though, but I think we can get along! 

So, questions. Here goes:

I have already told you my birthday, so when is yours? 

What is your favorite color? 

Are you a cat or dog person? 

What kind of books would you recommend? It can be anything I love reading all books, even if not all of them are my cup of tea. Even French books! I might have to get a translation though, my knowledge of the French language is limited. 

Are you left handed or right handed? 

Does your name come from the constellation Draco? 

What is it like living in France? 

What is your opinion on LGBTQ+?

What is your opinion on racism? 

If you have a favorite sport what is it? 

What's your favorite subject? 

What's your least favorite subject? 

What is your family like?

Do you like musicals? If so, what are your favorites? Or at least top 5's? 

How about opera? If so, what are your favorites? Or at least top 5's?

What are your favorite genres of books, movies, etc.?

Who do you admire? Why? 

What do you think you want to do when you grow up? 

What do you think is more creative in a job? 

What are some of your hobbies? 

I should probably end the list there, it's a lot, isn't it? I just am a really curious person. 

Absolutely elated, 

Hermione Granger

P. S. Intellectual conversations are my jam! That and debates. I live to argue. If you want to talk anything of the like, go ahead. I am all for it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If we could change fonts I would show what their handwriting looks like, but I can't so it's ok I suppose.  
> I am thinking of extending this project much further than originally intended.


	4. Finer Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco answers and gives a list of questions back to her.

_Bonjour Hermione,_

_Your penmanship is readable, and it just has a different mix of cursive writing and print. I quite like how you write._

_My birthday is June 5th._

_My favorite color is black._

_I am a dog person, but cats can be OK. Cats tend to be too cold and more outwardly territorial, so that's not for me. Are you a cat or dog person?_

_My reading recommendations would depend on your level of reading. So before that, how much would you say you've read? Or what is the most intensive read you have had?_

_Sadly, I am boring like most of the world and right handed, how about you?_

_Yes, my name does originate from the constellation Draco. My mother's side of the family has a tradition of naming the child after stars. For example, my uncle is Sirius. I also am quite a fan of stargazing, it is a hobby of mine. Did you know the brightest star you can see on Earth is on Orion's belt? This star is called the dog star or Sirius A._

_I would assume living in France is not much different than how it is where you live. There are probably some major differences, but I don't know enough about America to assume. France is quite nice, especially where I live, that may just be due to my family's work._

_LGBTQ+ is a sore subject between my parents and me. My folks are not the most liberal of people, so when my best friend had been unanimously gay, I had my doubts because he was one of the most amazing people I met. He kept that part of him under wraps because he was from a family similar to mine in beliefs._

_Racism is in a similar category to LGBTQ+, I do not like to discuss these things, but I suppose since we don't actually know each other and I doubt we would ever truly meet face to face, I can say this with the utmost confidence that I absolutely detest racism, even if everyone is racist in any way. My family are very active practitioners in that though and believe most of the stereotypes. While it is in human nature to be unfond of those not similar to them, I try to raise myself above those lowly acts._

_A favorite sport? It is hard to decide but either basketball or baseball? Oh, did you know that we do our sports all year around? I heard from my father about some education in America because they had thought of sending me abroad since that would enable me to see different cultures rather than being told, but I think I would like to stick to my sport all year round rather than tradeoff._

_My favorite subject is actually history. It is followed by science and math, they are both very interesting subjects, overall._

_A subject I could care less about is actually language classes. I do not find much use for them as I do not plan to move anytime soon. Languages are quite boring to learn because I feel as though I catch on rather too quickly and it just isn't a challenge to me._

_My family despite the shortcomings towards LGBTQ+ and racism, I love them. They also work very demanding jobs considering that they run a business that has connections all over the world. A lot of the connections come from the U.S. not that I like to brag and yes, I am a privileged child._

_Musicals are not something that takes too much of my interest, but every once in a while a good one caters my thoughts. For example, I find Phantom of the Opera to be a favorite, possibly because it can be very intriguing, or because I sort of relate to the phantom. I do not enjoy the sequel 'Love Never Dies' though. Perhaps I just prefer happy endings despite it's an unlikely outcome in a real situation._

_Opera is where I prefer to spend time than musicals, but I see the appeal in both. Ballet is quite nice in that respect, but it doesn't interest me. It is beautiful though. I am one of very few privileged to afford such lavish things. I almost can't name a favorite. Possibly La Traviata? I might visit this again in the future._

_My favorite genre would be mystery novels, or possibly an insightful dystopian novel? Action novels capture my interest. I also enjoy history. History is very important to what we have to today._

_I can't say there is anyone I admire at the moment._

_I always liked to be some connoisseur? People looking up to my opinion and regards sounds like an attractive thought. Not only that I could weave it into other work I could do, like maybe something as simple as to sway opinions on Global warming? Something of the like. Perhaps it isn't the sort of creative you were expecting but it would certainly take a lot of diverged thinking, which in it of itself is creative depending on your viewpoint. As long as it's a job that's got me on my feet I would gladly take it. I am still considering it._

_My hobbies include as I mentioned above, stargazing. Also anything astrological, those are intriguing to read. While I did mention I love sports one that I didn't mention is horse racing and I haven't been able to practice that particular one much I am quite invested in it._

_I cannot say that as much as I enjoy talking about myself, I would like to get to know the person on the other side of the sheet. I would like to take some of your questions back at you._

_What is your favorite genre of books and movies?_

_What is your favorite subject?_

_Your opinions on LGBTQ+ and racism?_

_Along with a few of my own questions:_

_If you had to describe yourself in a couple phrases, what would you use?_

_Who are the kind of people that you spend time with? Or well, what are your friends like?_

_If there was one thing you could do that is impossible, what would it be?_

_Curious,_

_Draco Malfoy_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my fine arts nerd is showing. and my books nerd is too. shhh  
> My goodness their letters are getting long.


	5. Scales Of Recklessness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione once again answers and throws his own questions back at him.

Dear Draco,

You prefer dogs? I actually prefer cats, dogs are much too excitable for me! Perhaps part of it was that I got bit by a dog and it left a gaping hole in my finger for a couple days. I might be exaggerating but I was five so it was much scarier than I could ever think! I have a cat now actually! He's a lovable grump, and his name is Crookshanks. Do you have any pets? 

The most intensive read I have had? Fiction or nonfiction? Fiction-wise I would say _Frankenstein_ by Mary Wollstonecraft Shelley. I know not many have read it at our age but it is an all-time classic! I much prefer it to _Dracula_ by Bram Stoker or _Little Women_ by Louisa May Alcott (one of my few exceptions to the slow book rule), which are both delightful reads as well. Although I do love older works, Pride and Prejudice is much too slow and I am not a fan of Jane Austen's work.

I also love works that blur the lines between fiction and history,  _A Dangerous Inheritance_ by Alison Weir, for example, does it very well, but anyways, I am actually not quite invested in history. I do read it as it is ignorant not to learn from the history before you but I still don't find it all that enjoyable.

One nonfiction book I enjoy would be  _In the Devil's Snare: The Salem Witchcraft Crisis of 1612_ by Mary Beth Norton. It may be a very dense read, and probably better for those fond of history, I find the book absolutely riveting, intriguing. 

What are some books you find intriguing then? 

Being right-handed isn't boring, although I can't imagine considering I use both equally. It doesn't make it more efficient at multitasking and writing different notes sadly, I have tried, it doesn't work, but I don't ever have to worry about one hand getting too tired I suppose? 

My favorite genre? I actually, this is embarrassing, but I love a good romantic comedy. Truly, no one appreciates the hard work and dedication it comes to developing characters into a way that works and doesn't make you feel as though you want to per say, gut them? Romantic comedies that are good are hard to come by. I wish I could properly write one, but shh, that's a secret. I love a good mystery and detective series though. Nancy Drew was a series I read partially in my youth.

It is hard to decide what my favorite subject is! I love all of them. I wouldn't say science, math, or history though. I actually am quite fond of English, oh and music! It soothes the soul and is a lot of fun! I find myself making music all the time, it allows me to focus.

Oh, LGBTQ+ and racism? I could go on for hours. The LGBTQ+ is not a phase, or a made-up scale to justify the 'sin' of being in love with someone of the same sex! Nor is it wrong to feel as though you have been born the wrong sex, or like to crossdress, which is an attractive activity, by the way, something is just beautiful about it. Oh, and do not get me started on religion! Especially in relation to LGBTQ+.

Myself, as a mixture of minorities in America, am very keen on racism. I do not enjoy the thought of one thinking as though they are superior to another just because of their race or how their culture is? It is demeaning and here in America, it is quite nice to have such a mix of different cultures! I am trying not to go overboard here though, I do apologize if we met in person perhaps we could have a more intensive conversation? Or a debate? I am interested in the views your parents had tried to instill in you and to tell you what is wrong with them.

Phrases to describe myself? One phrase was used by my friend when he was being a smart aleck, he called me 'the swottiest swot that ever swotted.' I am sure it was a joke but it was quite true. I do enjoy studying. I suppose other phrases that would suffice would be 'stubborn as a mule,' or 'too talkative for my own good.' If I can think of any others I will let you know! What phrases would you describe yourself with? 

My friends are pretty reckless. If there were a scale for it I would daresay they almost top it. I cannot count the numerous times they have somehow brought themselves into an almost fatal position with harsh punishments, with and without my participation and attempts to convince them otherwise as well.

I will not say their names as to preserve their privacy but let's call one of them Henry. He was an orphan due to some terrorist attack a bit back. During that my mother and father were looking to adopt due to issues in conceiving after me and that was how Henry and I met. My other friend, let's call him Riatt, I meet him through Crookshanks chasing his pet rat actually. (Who has a rat for a pet anyway?) They both get into trouble a lot and are fond of pranks, they probably take after Riatt's twin brothers that cause trouble to no end. 

Can you tell me more about your friends and family? 

The impossible? Many things are considered impossible could actually be done with a lifetime of dedication that no one is willing to provide, even I, in my stubbornness could not fathom something like that, but that is an intriguing question. Alluding to something actually impossible, I suppose it would be nice to surmise the ability to speak to animals? I would love to know what Crookshanks is thinking! Or just magic in general, think about all the things you could do with magic! The possibilities could be infinite! Then again this may be influenced by my love of a series when I began reading it, "The Magic Treehouse" if you know it?

What is something impossible you wish you could do? 

I feel as though I am once again speaking too much. I do wish we had a faster method of communication. Too bad international rates would apply if we wished to use text or calls instead but something about the letters between us feel more intimate? 

Also, another question, if you were to study abroad, where would you go then if not America? 

I would probably head to England, or even France if it'd have me! That would have to wait until high school I might presume but it would most likely be more of a school field trip. The high school in my area allows fundraising for certain language students to head to the country of the language they speak! So maybe then I could get a taste. 

Wistfully waiting, 

Hermione Granger 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a book nerd who read Frankenstein, Dracula, and books like those in elementary, pfft. (Ireadtheminmiddleschool) I also don't own both of those books, haha. (I am also not projecting my booknerdiness onto her.)  
> I can't remember where I just remember in a fanfic I read Draco called her the swottiest swot that ever swotted and I found it hilarious.  
> I am not sure what year this is in, probably around the time I was in elementary, which feels like so long ago. So around the 2000s? Maybe a little earlier than I but yes. Let's not put a label on the time period it's in?


End file.
